criesofauniversalempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Allan Grant
Michael Allan Grant 'or '''Captain Grant '''is a commissioned officer enlisted in the United Trade Coalition Space Forces with a previous service (as an enlisted rank) in the United Trade Coalition Terrestrial Forces . He is a well renowned service member as both as an enlisted and as an officer earning many achievements during the Unification Wars where he was constantly on the front lines and amongst the bloodiest of battles. As an officer within the Space Forces he is currently in command of the ''Sova-class Carrier TCN Solaris ''as well as the 7th Tactical Carrier Fleet comprising of thirty varying vessels. He is regarded as one of the most experienced and among the most respectable officers within the Space Forces as well as unadmitted friend of Jacob Fields and lover of Talia Moore. He is a main POV Character in ''Phase: The First Contact and Phase Wars: Blitzkrieg. '''Early Life Michael born on April 1, 2723 as the middle child of three on Earth , specifically in Denver and raised in Aspen, Colorado in North America. His father was a high ranking enlisted member serving in the Terrestrial Forces but then retired and went into politics when Michael was only two years old, and his mother was also a politician who had once served on the Premier Council in Dubai . Growing up was sometimes rough for the three young Grants for reasons being that their parent's marriage was not an affectionate romantic relationship but nothing more than a political marriage to further their own political ambitions. This also caused much strife between the two being that Michael's mother was a staunch supporter of the Radical Party while his father despite his lengthy military career supported the leftist Humanitarian Party . Other supporting aspects was that Michael barely knew his own mother due to her own dedication to the corrupt politics and often was away in Dubai for months at the time, so naturally Michael grew close to his father who in contrast to his mother lived and committed the backbone to raising Michael and his older brother John and his younger sister Jane. But when his mother would come home to Aspen there would nothing but domestic strife between her and his father that caused even his father to be away for the duration of his mother's stay. But as Michael grew up he came to one day join up with the United Trade Coalition Terrestrial Forces . His dream however would soon to become a bittersweet reality when his brother John was drafted to serve during the Unification Wars . Not long after that the call to arms came to seventeen year old Michael to serve. 'Life as a Grunt/Unification Wars' Like his older brother John, Michael was drafted and called into service by the United Trade Coalition when he was seventeen years old in 2740. However he voluntarily entered as a Private in the United Trade Coalition Terrestrial Forces Spec Ops program like his brother. He completed his Basic Training on Jacobi and was immediately thrust into battle. The Battle of Ikarus would be his first battle during his time of service in the war and would be the first time he would be captured and imprisoned by the Nilitheim Rebels on Ikarus for two weeks before being liberated. MIchael would partake in many battles, specifically in the Middle-Ring. He would go on to fight constantly for years from 2740 to early 2743 and upon finally getting some leave time (14 days) the Nilitheim Rebels commenced Operation Raining Fire, to which they had captured the massive pirate base asteroid Krixus 3, spearheaded an armada into the Core-Worlds themselves to Earth itself, and proceeded in its attempt to drop the 66 mile in circumference asteroid onto the Coalition Capital City of Dubai itself. He was then called back into duty and partook in the Battle of Earth where he witnessed the asteroid obliterate the city of Mumbai and all of its inhabitants from orbit above and the massacre of nearly half of the Home Fleet. Michael's last battle of the Unification Wars would be the Liberation of Calgary in July 2743. The Unification Wars would forever scar Michael's psychiatry thereafter. Commisioned Officer of the Fleet After the traumatic events of the Unification Wars Michael went on to become a commissioned officer in the United Trade Coalition Space Forces in an effort to find peace within the forces, having decided he had seen to many horrid things take place by both the various rebel factions and the Coalition during the duration of the conflict. Michael however had a limited time at the Jacobi Naval Officers Academy due to his impressive leadership feats during the war as well as his overall experience in combat. He would become commissioned as a Lieutenant and would serve as the Master-at-Arms Officer on the very vessel he had be carried on for his entire service during the war. The'' TCN Solaris.'' After the natural death of the Solaris' ''Commander Michael was then promoted from Lieutenant to Captain in late 2748 and was given the command of the aging ''Sova-clas Carrier ''and the rest of the 7th Tactical Carrier Fleet. He was then tasked by high command through his new parent unit the 2nd Fleet for patrolling the Middle and Outer-Rings for any insurectionist and pirate/bandit activity, and securing the Phase Space routes from the Ring Worlds to the Core Worlds. He would fulfill these duties until September 2749 when a remote world on the fringes of the Outer-Ring went "dark" and would then be tasked by Vice Admiral Harmon to assist him in investigating the darkened system. Upon reaching the nearby Marrus System he and his fleet are ordered to stay in the event of the worst case scenario. As a result he misses (but although watches) the disastrous Battle of Annistaria with the alien race known as the Tamarids and his location is used as a rendezvous point for the survivors of the battle. Personality and Traits Michael has a quiet and brooding personality which as mostly to do with him partaking in the events of the Unification Wars. He is a young officer who has the experience of being a POW and brutal combat. He has pristine survival skills as a result, exemplorary decision making skills, and has a good rapport with the men and woman surving under him on more the ''Solaris, but at the same time Michael feels he's lost the majority of himself. Michael also has a secret (to the crew of the Solaris) love affair with his executive officer Ensign Talia Moore whom of which he finds a great deal of comfort in his life, as he feels as if Talia accepts him for who he is in his inner emotions rather than the rough brooding exterior he displays. At first he has a rocky but stable relationship with fellow colleage Jacob Fields seeing Jacob being a "know it all" or "another guy with a degree but no skill" but the two officers do warm their relations in steady time. Finally Michael has the need to constantly move with the flow of Coalition Society, no matter his previous experiences have been.